Death on Stephenson Street Unfinished
by b.krumova
Summary: Re-posted under the same name. Link in the first chapter.
1. Author's Note

Dear readers,

"Death on Stephenson Street" will be removed from this website tonight. I have been re-writing the story for a while now and I have five completed chapters already. The chapters are fairly long, going from approximately 6 000 - 10 000 words. The plot will not be much different, but it certainly is better.

The new story will be posted as soon as this story is deleted. Please add me on Author's Alert so that you'd know exactly when "Death on Stephenson Street" is back on. Here's some FAQ. I hope I cover most of your questions.

**Question 1:** _Why are you re-writing?_ "Death on Stephenson Street" is and probably always be my most precious creation. This fiction is my pride and joy and just looking at it this way, it actually hurts me. Physical pain. I know I make it better, I feel like I have grown as an author during the past two years and I think there's more I can do with this fic, before I'm done with it.

**Question 2: **_Are we going to wait six months for the next update as we did now?_ No. Definitely not. I'm more than ashamed for this long wait in between chapters. I wrote myself into the corner with those short chapters and I don't know what to write to get myself out of there, hence the re-write.

**Question 3: **_Are you going to have some update schedule?_ Yes, every Friday evening.

**Question 4: **_Why would you start a new story and what would happen with this one?_ I want to start fresh, because I don't want to mingle old reviews with new reviews. This story will remain on the website as re-direction for the next one.

**Question 5: **_Is the plot going to be the same?_ That depends of your own view of the story. There would unseen chapters published and outtakes. The character's personality will be changed, some drastically, some not so much. I'm advising you to read the new version, though I'm not pressuring anybody.

**Question 6: **_What about the hiatus?_ I have five (six with prologue) completed chapters. This means six weeks without me having to write anything. This puts the story's seventh chapter update in the beginning of June. Most of my troubles(The DZIs, prom, graduation and half of my exams) will be over by then and I hope to be more free for you. I doubt that you'd have to wait longer than two weeks for an update.

**Question 7: **_How can we contact you for more questions?_ PM me. I'll be happy to answer them all.

* * *

**EDIT:** _"Death on Stephenson Street" is now re-published under the same name in my profile._ **www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/8069772/1/Death_on_Stephenson_Street**

* * *

Until I see you tonight. I hope you'd enjoy the new story as much as I do. :)

-Bee.


	2. Final Author's Note

Dear readers,

This will be the last alert you will receive for this story. I just want to clear some things out and hopefully, I'll answer more of your questions this way.

**Question 1:** _I saw that you updated chapter one from Death on Stephenson Street, but I didn't get an e-mail although I'm subscribed (alerted) to the story. _There are two reasons why this may have happened. The first reason is that Fanfiction(dot)NET sometimes has glitches that stop the e-mail distribution and you're not alerted to an update. However, there is no such problem at this moment, so I'm guessing if you didn't receive an e-mail alerting you that I updated, you're not subscribed to the new story. **For you to receive an e-mail whenever I update, you have to have the **new** story to alerts.** Please, be aware of that.

**Question 2**: _Why should we read the new story when we already read the old version_? You don't have to read it if you don't want to. It's a matter of choice for every reader. The new story is showing a lot more than the last one did. For example, the chapter that I updated yesterday (chapter one) is a flashback to 2008 when Bella and Edward first started to work together. It's a never before seen chapter that quite changes the personality of my characters and the plot. Again, it's a matter of choice for everyone to decide whether or not they should read the new story.

**Question 3:** _I don't want to read the new story, but I want to know what would happen from where you left off. What do I do?_ Using very rough calculations the new version of Death on Stephenson Street will reach that point of the story around the end of September, the beginning of October. It could be a couple of weeks earlier, but it also could be a couple of weeks later. If you don't want to read the story from the beginning entirely, take a look at the chapters around this time and see if we've reached the point of the last chapter.

**Question 4:** _How do we contact you?_ You have several ways to do that. The first one is via personal message on this site. The second one is via Twitter: you can find me** (at)chickenpoxx**. The third one is via my Facebook group: **b(dot)krumova's stories**. www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/180128568774382/

**Question 5:** _Where is this new version of this story?_ Right here on the website. It's posted under the same name and the link to it is www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/8069772

I really hope I answered every question there is. Please check the previous "chapter" where I answered more questions.

Thank you and take care,

-Bee.


End file.
